You have a what!
by penguinsskrp
Summary: So this is just a story about Lanny and what would happen if he had a little brother or better yet what would happen if said brother had to live with him at Kinkow, read&review thanks! :
1. New arrival

**Okay, first of I just wanted to say that I don't own anything ;) except for a few characters which I'm sure you'll figure out, anyway I also put in here that Lanny's family lives In Jamaica, only because he mentioned he was the ambassador of it in one episode and I just got to thinking that, hey? That's a lot of power for one person (especially Lanny) so there must be some kind of advantage. So anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it isn't very good I wrote this at like midnight and it's my first Pair of Kings ff, so good luck! Oh and two more things everything about Lanny's past is just what I made up and Bwo translates into bro :) **

It was a bright, hot, sunny day in Kinkow and the twin kings were lounging about in there thrown room when suddenly in the door way appeared a small boy. The kings waited several minutes before deciding that it probably wasn't a village fan or ghostly midget or at least not one that was going to go away anytime soon.

"Yo, Boom, this is starting to get creepy, how long do you think he's going to stand there?" Brady asked.

"Probably until will crawl out from under this table were hiding under." Boomer said.

"I've got a better idea, let's call for Mason." Brady said and Boomer nodded.

"MASON!" They yelled.

Mason burst through the doors but stopped dead once he saw the toddler; the kings looked over at him skeptically.

"Mason, uh why is there a little midget standing in are throne room?" Brady asked as Mikayla walked down the stairs. She looked over at the twins with a glare.

"Um, I'm not quite sure but I can assure you my kings that I have never seen this child before in my life." Mason said as he walked closer.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, so you two are saying you have nothing to do with this?" Mikayla walked over to them as well, her hands on her hips.

"Aw, man girl, why do you always think that when something bad happens it's always us?" Boomer defended.

"Yeah! And it's safe to say that we didn't have anything to do with bringing a little midget here." Brady added. "Not that having a little midget here wouldn't be totally awesome!"

"Hah! I know man!" Brady and Boomer high fived. Just then Lanny walked in but like Mason he stopped dead. "Oh, hey look Lanny, we found you a new play friend." Boomer teased. Lanny's face turned read. He marched on over to the toddler.

"Bwo, bwo!" The child cried out holding his arms up to Lanny. Lanny grabbed one hand and held it done at his side. "Danny, what are you doing here, where's Macy?" He hissed under his breath. Brady, Boomer, Mikayla, and Mason all exchanged looks. "Bwo,bwo! I really have to go!" Danny wined crossing his legs and hoping up and down. Lanny turned around to find everyone staring at him, his face got even redder.

"Bwo,bwo?" Brady exclaimed, and Mason gave him a look.

"Do you know this child Lanny?" Mason asked.

"Uh, what? Hehe no, of course not." He smiled trying to cover up his lie. Mason folded his arms.

"Really, because it looks like he knows you?" He said.

"And he does." Came a voice. Mason looked up. A tale middle aged man walked through the threshold. "Hello, my name is Benjamin Thatchlick, and I am the Parkers personal butler." He held out his hand, Mason took it.

"Um, hello, my names Mason and this is my daughter, Mikayla." Mikayla smiled at them.

"Pleasure, now if you don't mind I'll need you to take these," He handed him a giant suit case, "And this," a small envelope. "T here, now that, that's all settled I'll just be going." He started to exit.

"Whoa, whoa wait hold on there just a minute Mr. Lick!"

"It's Thatchlick, Thatchlick!" he said, smoothing his shirt down.

"Uh, yeah anyways, what is all this?" He motioned towards the suit case and envelope.

"Oh, oh my, didn't Mrs. Parker inform you? No? Oh, well Master Danny is to stay here at the palace until informed otherwise."

"Master Danny?" whispered Boomer.

"I know man, this is jacked up, why don't we have a butler?" Brady said.

"Wait? He's supposed to stay here?" Mikayla said pointing to Danny.

"He can't!" Yelled Lanny, everyone looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry but he has to, I have no other choice, an order is an order." Thatchlick said.

"Great, now it really is a babysitting service." Mikayla mumbled. Thatchlick turned to go.

"Goodbye Master Lanny, it was a pleasure seeing you again." He said.

"Ben." Lanny answered not even bothering to look up. Thatchlick knelt down beside Danny.

"Goodbye Master Danny, I hope you have a pleasant stay." He hugged him then stood up and left without another word. Silence filled the room, until.

"Mason, why don't we have a butler?" Brady asked. Mason sighed.

"My kings, you have servants who wait on day and night, why would you want a butler?" He questioned

"Uh, so that someone can call us Master, Duh?" Brady said. Mason shook his head.

"Um King Brady, why don't we try focusing on the real problem here, there's a four year old standing in your throne room!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Swx!" Yelled Danny.

"Huh?"

Lanny looked sick, "He's six…"

"Oh! Heh, my bad little fellah." She said walking over and pat him on the head. He smiled up at her.

"Aww!"

"No!" Cried Lanny and Brady, they paused and looked at each other, then – "Don't be tricked by his cuteness!" Lanny said. Boomer shook his head while Mason opened the envelope.

"What's it say?" asked Boomer.

"It's from your mom-" He said looking at Lanny.

"SHE! Is not my mom!" He shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Whoa whoa, wait are we talking about this Macy chick?" Brady asked.

"This Macy chick is Mrs. Parker." Mason said.

"Or otherwise known as Lanny's step-mom." Mikayla said. Lanny looked pale.

"I told you, she's not my mom!" He folded his arms.

"Wait, you have a step-mom?" Boomer asked.

"Hah! Sweet! We just keep finding new relatives everywhere Boom!" Brady said.

"She's not your relative." Lanny said. "She's my step-mom, she's not in any way related to the two of you."

"Yeah, but she's you mom?" Boomer said. Lanny glared at him.

"She is not my-"

"Yeah we know, not your mom," Brady said, suddenly getting serious. "I mean come on Lan, she can't be bad enough for you to not call her mom?" Lanny just gave them the evil eye.

"Okay, maybe she can." Boomer said. Mikayla sighed.

"What's the letter say dad?"

"It says they're having some problems back on Jamaica." He said

"What kind of problems?" Brady asked.

"I don't know it doesn't say, but it does say that until all the conflicts cleared up, Danny's to stay with us." Mason frowned. "This can't happen."

"I know what you're thinking daddy, how are we ever going to survive taking care of all these children!" Mikayla cried.

"Um, no I was more on the lines of, this isn't safe, I mean look at the kings, I waited sixteen years before I ever brought them here and now a six year old shows up on our door step, it just isn't safe."

"I agree completely Mason, in fact why don't we just send him back?" Lanny said, smiling big.

"We can't send him back you heard Mrs. Macy, something terrible is goin' on over in Jamaica." Boomer said. Mason sighed.

"I hate to say it, but King Boomer is right, it might not be safe here but it's a whole lot safer than sending him back." He said.

"Bwo! I reallllyyy have to go!" Danny whimpered tugging on Lanny's arm.

"Oh, here let me take him." Mikayla said grabbing Danny's hand. Once they were gone Boomer and Brady turned their attention to Lanny.

"So, Lanny, why's the kid so attached to you?" Brady asked.

"Uh, uh, I'm sure I don't know what you guys are talking about, uh, look! A Zebra!" He said.

"Nice try short fry, but that Zebra went by a half hour ago, it'll take him at least six more before he shows back up again." Boomer said. Brady, Mason and Lanny stared at him.

"Okay, moving on, anyways what I think my twin here is saying, that you're hiding something from us." Brady said pointing at him.

-Meanwhile, Mason had his head stuck in the letter reading it. Two things had sprung up, one was, they now had to take care of six year old child, the other that he was Lanny's half-brother. . . .

"He's your brother!" Mason yelled. Brady and Boomer spun around slightly shocked at Mason's sudden outburst.

"Well yeah, Mason, we are twins." Brady clarified. Mason frowned and walked over to Lanny.

"No, no, no, not you two,_ you_." He pointed at Lanny who automatically backed up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother?" He asked.

"I uh, never thought it was really important, I guess?" He said but it sounded more like an excuse than an answerer.

"Never thought -," He put a hand behind his head in frustration. "It is very important, what if something happened to the kings, and something happened to you, who would be king?"

"Uh, well you see I never really pictured anything ever happening to me." Lanny said.

"Yeah or us either." Boomer said. Brady was gapping at Lanny.

"You have a brother, and you never told us?" Brady said his voice getting high at the end. Lanny shook his head.

"Shame on you. You and your toad-fish thingy." Brady said acting hurt. Lanny rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone let's just calm down." Mason said though it was more to himself than to anyone else.

"Mason's right, so Lanny has a brother he never told us about, big deal." Boomer said.

"Uh, big deal Boom, very large and explosive deal." Brady said. Mikayla suddenly walked back in, Danny still holding her hand.

"Hah, not as explosive as this little guy had to go." She said. Brady and Boomer frowned.

"Mikayla guess what?" Brady said.

"What?"

"Your new little buddy, it turns out, he's actually Lanny's little brother." He said. She stared at him.

"Very funny," She turned to Mason. "Now what did the rest of the letter say daddy?"

"Well it says Danny's gonna' have to stay with us for a while, and that he really is Lanny's little brother." He said.

"What!" She yelled."He's really Lanny's brother? Brady wasn't joking?"

"Oh, I would never joke about something like this," Everyone turned to stare at him. "Okay, maybe I would."

"But how is this even possible?" She asked.

"I don't know."Mason said looking over at Lanny. "But I do know someone who does."

"Um, why are you all looking at me?" Lanny said

"Explain yourself, now." Mikayla growled.

"Okay, okay." He sighed. "So my dad got remarried right, well you know, things happen, and then . . . Now there's Danny, heheh, surprise!" Mikayla frowned.

"Dude Lanny, there is so much we don't know about you." Brady said.

"Yea your dad got remarried, since when?" Boomer asked.

"Since my mom died about seven years ago and my dad got lonely." He said. Silence filled the room.

"Oh …Lanny man, I'm, I'm really sorry . . ." Brady said.

"Yeah me to." Boomer whispered. Mikayla nodded and Mason hung his head in respect.

"Yeah well . . ." But Lanny didn't say anymore he just stared down at his sandals. Danny broke the silence.

"Bwo?" he said grabbing Lanny's hand. Lanny looked down.

"I'm okay Dan." He smiled slightly. "I bet you glad to be away from home huh?" He said, Danny giggled excitedly. Mikayla smiled and Brady and Boomer –

"Aww!" Mason, Mikayla and Lanny stared at them. Mason looked down at Danny.

"Alright you, let's say we find you a room you can stay in?" He said. Lanny looked up.

"Uh, actually Mason, it would probably be better if he stayed in mine." Lanny said. Mason eyed him.

"You sue you're feeling okay?" He asked. Lanny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now take his stuff up stares." He snapped. Mason frowned.

"Fine but I'm not going to be anybodies butler." He said, Boomer and Brady suddenly looked disappointed.


	2. fish bowls and luggage

Lanny had practically dragged Danny upstairs, not that he could put up much of a fight. Once they reached Lanny's room Mason placed the luggage on his bed, to which Lanny frowned in annoyance. Danny looked about curiously, eyes wide in excitement.

"Is all this yours bwo?" He asked trying to climb up onto the bed. Lanny rolled his eyes and sighed, Mason eyed him wearily.

"Yup." He stated walking over to the bed.

"Cool!" Danny cried, smiling wide. Lanny threw Mason a look; he was beginning to feel like the big man didn't trust him with his own _brother._ Well, Lanny might not like the kings, but there was a huge difference between cousin and sibling, at least in his mind there was.

He gave Mason a little wave, meaning for him to go, but the guard didn't move instead he turned towards Danny.

"So little, fellah, have you ever been to Kinkow before?"

"Nu uh!" Danny said smiling as he looked at Mason. The big guy let out a small chuckle.

"Well alright then." He gestured towards himself. "I'm Mason, the head guard here," another smile, "you need anything, you just ask, okay?" At this he gave Lanny another suspicious look. Danny nodded vigorously.

"Okay!" He said. Lanny sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you're the number one guard, serve and protect, woo, now please, go." Lanny ushered him towards the door. Mason frowned.

"Fine, but I'll be back to check on you two later." And with that he left, leaving Lanny and his little brother alone.

Momentarily Danny was trying to get up on the bed; he was unusually short for his age, so it was quiet a chore. Lanny could relate. He walked over and gave Danny a hand, lifting him up and placing him on the bed. Danny frowned.

"I could have done it." He pouted.

"Sure you could of." Lanny was already walking away from him. He couldn't believe this, what was Macy thinking? Sending Danny here? Didn't she know anything about Kinkow? Ugh! The woman was impossible! How his dad ever managed to find her and actually _like_ her, he'll never know. There was a sudden springing noise in the background. He turned only to be met with a wave of annoyance.

Danny was happily jumping up and down on his bed, his luggage bouncing around his little feet.

"Hey bwo! Watch this!"More bouncing ensued. A hand suddenly found its way to Lanny's face and he wished more than anything that the whole thing was just a terrible nightmare.

"What is going on in here!?" Came a sharp voice from nearby. Lanny spun around quickly and dove for a bowl on top of a dresser.

"Shhh!" He said placing his hand over the bowl.

"What was that?" Danny asked, he had stopped bouncing.

"N-nothing! Just, uh, me? My stomach must of growled. Grrr, see, hehe, silly stomach." He said turning away again. He walked out onto the balcony.

"Are you crazy?!" He hissed as soon as he was sure Danny couldn't hear.

"No, I'm not; now tell me what the heck is goin' on!" Said a peculiar looking fish from within the bowl.

"Ugh! Nothing!" He was growing frustrated and he really didn't want to have to explain it all over again.

The fish glared back at him. "Fine, don't tell me."

Lanny sighed, he just can't win today can he?

"Look I promise I'll tell you later, just not now okay?"

The fish looked at him for a long moment, then let out a sigh of its own.

"Fine."

Lanny smiled. "Thanks Yama."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just take me back inside, my scales are getting burned out here!"

Lanny quickly nodded and brought both of them back inside. He set Yama back onto the dresser and turned only to find Danny less than a foot way.

"What's that?" He asked pointing towards the bowl. Yama threw him a look.

"Um, nothing." He said trying to stand in front of the dresser. Danny frowned.

"Then why were you talking to it?" He questioned. Lanny's eyes narrowed, for such a little kid he sure was clever. A small smirk appeared on his face. Well he might as well get it over with anyway.

"This is my pet fish, Yamakoshi, Yamakoshi this is my little brother, Danny."

Yama just about jumped out of his bowl at Lanny's words. _Brother?! He has a brother! Oh no! Great, this is just great! Well at least he isn't older, maybe he won't get in the way . . ._

Danny waved at him and smiled. "Hi!" He said. Lanny spared a glance in Yama's direction; the fish seemed to be lost in thought. Well he was taking it better than he thought, so that's good right?

Danny turned to him. "You talk to your fish?" He asked curiously. Lanny felt his face get red but just shrugged. He didn't have to explain anything to the kid.

There was another sound then, almost like a rumbling. Lanny quickly figured out that they were footsteps. Only seconds later, to familiar figures appeared in his doorway. Lanny just wished he could sink to the floor and disappear.

"Sup Lan!" King Brady said walking toward him. "Little Dan." He nodded in his direction. However Danny seemed too lost in his staring contest with Yama, to notice.

"Hey, Lanny." King Boomer added fallowing closely behind. Suddenly another figure appeared, Mikayla. She stood at the door arms crossed and an almost disapproving look on her face, until she saw Danny. Her smile quickly disappeared when she glanced at Lanny though. _Really, _he thought, _this day couldn't get any worse. _


End file.
